


I your savior, you my muse

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, claw machines are a scam, date.. hoshihiru date, except that they don't know it's a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: Based off this prompt:Hirugami taking Hoshiumi out for Valentine's Day to cheer him up after his original plans with someone else fell through. As Hirugami trise his best to make Hoshiumi happy and succeeds only after a few attempts, Hoshiumi realises that he would have rather been with Hirugami anyway.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	I your savior, you my muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daedalust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalust/gifts), [hoshiumongoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiumongoose/gifts).



> birthday present for Jun and Kdad!!! i love you guys.. thank you kdad for being the first one to talk to me about hiruhoshi, and thank you jun for adding me to the hiruhoshi groupchat ❤ i hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> (unbeta'd because im posting this at 2am on a school night haha i will edit it tomorrow)

Hoshiumi’s Valentine’s Day had been terrible. 

First of all, he didn't get any Valentine’s Day confessions, which sucked even more when he found out that both Hirugami and Hakuba received them, making him the only one who hadn’t been confessed to.

The moment he stepped into practice that day, he was met with Hakuba’s smug expression as he held out the large bag of chocolates and flowers that he had been blessed with, showing off all his confession letters in a fan to the shorter boy. 

Hoshiumi was jealous, of course, but he also felt annoyed because he knew Hakuba never took those confessions seriously, which was a total asshole move on his part. Hirugami, too, got some of his own, but he didn’t boast and only smiled sheepishly when Hoshiumi confronted him about it. 

He said that he wouldn't accept any of the confessions, though, because he had other, more important things to focus on and didn't really have the time for a girlfriend. Hoshiumi wasn't as angry at him because he knew Hirugami would let these girls down gently, even if it would inevitably hurt them. 

Despite all this, he couldn’t help but still complain about not getting any confessions of his own. The most he had received were obligatory chocolates from his classmates and a mysterious bouquet of roses on his desk. They were from an anonymous sender; no one in his class had seen who had left the flowers there, so Hoshiumi had assumed it was from a girl who was too shy to give it to him himself. Which did make him feel a little better about himself.

But there was still no confession letter or anyone asking him out, making him feel even smaller compared to his other classmates than he already did. His stature was one thing, but not getting dates because of it pissed him off even more. Couldn't people see how amazing he was despite his height? And the girls that sometimes popped by their practices, he was sure he had heard some of them whisper his name before! 

And yet.. nothing.

So when Hirugami offered to find a date for him, he was overjoyed. Of course, he was skeptical at first, wondering if his friend would set him up on a prank date with some ridiculously tall girl and have him be reminded of how short he was all over again…

But Hirugami assured him that no, he would never do that to his friend, and that there actually was a girl in his class who had asked him about the white haired boy on the volleyball team, the one who had an amazingly high jump despite his height! Hoshiumi had perked up at this, making Hirugami laugh at him and promising that he’d ask if she was interested in going on a date with him the next day. 

Hoshiumi had shouted his thanks to Hirugami, buzzing with excitement at the prospect of finally being able to go out with a girl and shove it in Hakuba’s face, proving him wrong yet again, that Hoshiumi Kourai _could_ get a date.

* * *

Hirugami asked her the next day and texted Hoshiumi, saying that he had scheduled for the two of them to go on a date after school, and that the girl was really looking forward to it! According to him, she had even said that she was excited to get to know him better. The thought of someone interested in him because of his skill got his skin tingling with excitement and anticipation.

He consulted Hirugami with a string of texts on what to do and how to dress and how to act, because he was the only one Hoshiumi knew who had experience with girls. 

Hirugami told him that wasn’t the case, that he just got confessed to a lot, but never once did he accept their confessions because he didn't want to lead them on. So he didn’t have much experience with girls when it came to _actually_ dating them.

Despite this, Hoshiumi continued to bug him, because there was no one else he could ask. In the end, Hirugami gave up replying to all his texts and decided to just call him, telling him to stay calm and be natural instead of going out of his way to be nice for just one date. She would have to like him for his personality and not just his looks or skills, Hirugami said, which Hoshiumi found himself nodding along and agreeing with. Hirugami also mentioned that it would be after school so they wouldn't need to change, allowing them to have more time on their date and enjoy themselves without having to think about these kinds of things.

Hirugami ended the call with a quiet “Enjoy yourself tomorrow, Kourai-kun,” before hanging up. It puzzled him that he would end the call so suddenly just like that, but Hoshiumi caught sight of his clock that displayed ten minutes past twelve, and assumed that the other boy was just tired and wanted to head to bed.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, the thought of the date at the front of his mind.

* * *

But the next day, just as lunch started and he was on his way to meet Hirugami to eat together, as they always did, he was stopped in his tracks by a girl.

She was slightly shorter than him, her light brown hair tied into a low ponytail and a pair of black rectangle glasses perched on her nose. She stood in front of him and bowed down suddenly, hands clasped together and positioned over her head. 

“Hoshiumi-kun! I’m so, so sorry! I can't go out with you later today…” She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed and worrying her lip. He realised that this was the girl who Hirugami had set him up with, recognising her as Aya-chan from class six.

“My crush just asked me out and.. I don't want to make things weird by going on a date with someone else! I’m really sorry…”

This came as an absolute shock to Hoshiumi. He had been looking forward to the date so much... But he wouldn't make it difficult for the girl, who really did look sorry for having to drop this unfortunate news so last-minute on him. 

He shook his head, going, “No, it's ok! I understand. We can always hang out another time.” 

The girls gasped, most likely not expecting this kind of reaction from him. She took his hands and shook them vigorously, thanking him and apologising to him profusely, making promises to go cheer him on more during practice and at his games, even saying that she would bring her now-girlfriend along too! He smiled genuinely at her and waved her off with a shout of good luck to their new relationship.

So. That's over.

Hoshiumi may have been able to keep his composure around her, but once he reached Hirugami, who was waiting for him on the roof, he couldn't keep it in anymore. 

“Why would she agree if she had a crush?” He groaned, draping his body against the railing and sighing loudly. He wasn't really angry, per se, he could never blame her. It wasn't really her fault, either, since she and her crush weren't together when she had accepted Hirugami’s offer. 

But now he wouldn't be able to brag to Hakuba… Hoshiumi groaned again. That wasn't the point of dating, to just take it as something to brag about instead of cherishing it — he knew first hand that that was the worst thing someone could do.

It was still disappointing, though, to have his first date in two years of high school be with a girl who already had someone else in mind.

Hirugami, who had said nothing for the whole time since Hoshiumi had come storming through the door and complained, reached out to pat him on the back several times. 

“I’m sorry, Kourai-kun, I should have asked first…” 

Hoshiumi's mouth turned downward at this.

He didn’t like that, how Hirugami was blaming himself. It reminded him of the time back in middle school when he had scraped his hand so hard against the rough brick wall that it started to bleed, the scars of that incident still faintly visible on his knuckles.

“It's not your fault, Sachirou! You didn't know either!” Hoshiumi retorts, but his posture disclosed that he was still feeling disappointed about the whole situation. 

He turned back to continue eating his bento set his mother had lovingly packed for him, full of meats and veggies to help his grow stronger and build up his muscles, only to catch sight of Hirugami’s scrunched up face, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes looked elsewhere. It seemed as if he was thinking hard about something. Hoshiumi had taken a bite of his karaage when hirugami finally voiced out his thoughts. 

“Hey, Kourai-kun. How about we go out later and I'll treat you to something. To make up for this, since it’s mostly my fault for setting you up with someone who wasn’t really available.”

“Sachirou, it's not your fault!” Hoshiumi repeated between chews, staring indignantly at the taller boy. But he seemed adamant on this, shaking his head and going, “I'm responsible for making you feel like this, so let me at least do this.”

Hoshiumi narrows his eyes at his friend, really thinking about giving him another lecture on how he should stop blaming himself for things like this that were out of his control and not entirely his fault, but the bell signalling the end of lunch rang out annoyingly, bringing their conversation to a close. 

Hirugami got to his feet and pulled Hoshiumi up with him, walking back into the school building. He stated a final “I'll meet you outside the school gate later.” before they went their separate ways back to class. 

Hoshiumi couldn’t help but think about how Hirugami’s bad habits of blaming himself had surfaced once again, and made a mental note to warn him when they met later.

* * *

The second they’re dismissed from the last class of the day, Hoshiumi grabbed his bag and dashed out of class, eager to see Hirugami once again. 

It’s not like they didn’t hang out after school on a regular basis, but for some reason this felt a little more special than all the other times they've gone out.

Maybe it was because Hirugami was offering to treat him, meaning free food, which was always a good thing. Not that Hoshiumi would exploit that fact, thought — he wasn't _that_ cruel. He wasn't going to blow a giant hole in Hirugamis’ wallet, even if the boy _was_ quite well off.

Hoshiumi spotted Hirugami standing beside the metal gate of their school, bag slung around his shoulder and looking out into the crowd of students leaving the school compound. He waved his arms in the air to get his friend’s attention and felt his mouth stretch into a wide grin upon making eye contact.

“Just so you know,” he started, when they've started walking to the station. “I'm only going for the free food. This is _not_ your fault, Sachirou.” He shifted his gaze to Hirugami’s face, to make sure that the other boy had gotten his message. The boy’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he brushed it off gently with a “yeah, I’m aware, Kourai-kun.” 

Hirugami took them to Hoshiumi’s favourite pastry shop and helped to pay for his usual, a chocolate banana crepe. They walked along the sidewalk outside the row of shops and end up settling down on one of the benches in the middle of a nearby park to finish up their food. 

Hoshiumi recounted his day to Hirugami and whined a little bit about how he really wished they were in the same class so it would be easier for Hirugami to experience all the things that he did. Why did he have to be so smart and get into class six!

Hirugami chuckled at this and said that Hoshiumi just had to study a bit harder to “get on his level”. 

Oh, had they been standing up, Hoshiumi would most definitely have aimed a kick at the back of his knee, but they were sitting and the most he could do was to scowl at the taller.

“Ah, Kourai-kun.” Hoshiumi blinks, only to see Hirugami reaching out with a tissue in his hand, feeling the boy wipe at the corner of his lips. 

“You had some chocolate there,” he explained nonchalantly, crumpling up the paper, like it was totally normal for him to just clean Hoshiumi’s mouth, like this was some sort of — date.

Well. Actually.

Was it?

Hoshiumi felt his cheeks heat up and mumbled out a soft “thanks” before quickly turning away to hide his face. The ghost feeling of the tissue paper was still present at his mouth, not at all helping with the thoughts that were going through his head.

 _Was_ this a date?

It seemed like they were just hanging out normally, and Hirugami offering to pay _did_ seem like something people would do on dates, but he said it was to make up for the failed date with that girl. Or was that just what he claimed it to be? 

And that thing that had happened just before — it didn really seem like a thing friends would do. At least, not between two guys. 

Hoshiumi had not once seen a guy ever wipe another guy’s mouth clean, and even between girls the action was rare. He had only really seen it done between— couples.

So perhaps this really _was_ a date. 

_He was on a date with Hirugami Sachirou._

Or at least that’s what hoshiumi thought, because this definitely didn’t feel like a normal hang out between two guys, even for them, who have been best friends since middle school. 

And surprisingly, the thought of being on a date with his best friend… didn't sound half as bad.

Sure, the idea was a little foreign to him, but it actually felt quite.. nice. If he was on a date with Hirugami, he wouldn't have to change the way he acted at all, since they understood each other perfectly, and Hoshiumi felt like he'd be much more comfortable around Hirugami than with any random girl.

Then again, it could just be Hirugami’s overwhelming kindness seeping through because he still felt bad about the failure of his planned date. There wasn't any other explanation for this, Hirugami would never be this kind to Hoshiumi for no reason other than because he _felt_ like it. 

Deciding to make the most of the situation and maybe take advantage a _little_ of his friends sudden softness, Hoshiumi blurted out, “Sachirou, let’s go to the arcade!”

It’s a spot for boyfriends to take their girlfriends to, he was well aware of that, but Hoshiumi responded to Hirugami’s surprised expression with, “We haven't gone there in really long, I wanna see if there's anything new.”

Hirugami’s expression shifted from mildly puzzled into soft curves of his eyes and lips, letting out a gentle, “Sure, let’s go.” 

_I knew it_ , Hoshiumi thought triumphantly, _he isn't acting normal. He’s being much kinder._

They discarded the now empty crepe wrappings and headed to their usual arcade. It had been a few weeks since they've last visited it, what with tests and assignments getting the better of their lives, so going back was a treat for the both of them.

Hoshiumi walked through the automatic doors and revelled in the cool air that blasted in his face right as he stepped in, breathing in the familiar smell of the arcade.

He immediately caught sight of the new row of claw machines to their left, their contents a fresh sight to Hoshiumi, who was tired of seeing the same old Sanrio or Pokemon plushies that somehow still managed to rip off so many people’s money. 

He gazed around and spotted something in one machine, somewhere in the middle of the row, and stalked over to get a closer look. Hirugami trailed quietly behind him, taking in the new sights just the same.

The machine he noticed had an array of different stuffed toy birds, but one in particular caught his eye more than the others. Its grey back and white underbelly, accompanied with a bright orange-yellow beak and eyes that seemed to shine despite them being embroidered on without any highlights — it was a seagull plush.

Hoshiumi had never seen one of these being sold anywhere before. He had always liked birds, but seagulls in particular always occupied a higher position in his list of favourites.

He didn't really have a specific reason as to _why_ he liked them so much, maybe it was because of that one meme Hirugami showed him back in middle school of the yelling seagull… But if he did have to come up with a reason, it would probably be the fact that once seagulls found a partner, they were mates for life. No take backs or doubts, but pure love and lifelong dedication. 

Similar to Hoshiumi’s own outlook on life, how one should never shackle themself to something that they weren't going to enjoy doing for the rest of their life and instead devote themselves only to things that made them happy. 

Well, whatever the reason, Hoshiumi definitely had an affinity for the bird, and his eyes were locked on that one plush sitting on the pile of others near the back. 

He _knew_ that claw machines were just an easy way for arcades to get people to spend even more money just to try to get something that they weren’t guaranteed to, but still. He really, _really_ wanted it. 

He sensed Hirugami coming up behind him and held up a hand. 

“Sachirou! I can do this!” He declared, fishing out his pouch of coins from his school bag. He spared a quick glance at the other, who was raising his arms in defense and letting the shorter do it himself. Hoshiumi smirked, inserting a coin into the machine, watching it come to life and positioning his hands over the joystick and buttons. _I’ll get it, just watch me!_

Pushing the joystick forward, he positioned the claw over the seagull and pressed the button to lower it. The prongs lower and cage over the seagull — _yes!_ — but just as all claw machines were, the prongs were loose and failed to grab hold of the toy properly, dragging it forward just a little bit before lifting up, empty, and dropping nothing into the chute. 

Hoshiumi stared pointedly at the machine, muttering angrily, “I was supposed to get it. This machine is crap.” while sliding in another coin to try again. 

With his eyes staring so intently in concentration at the machine, he missed the fond look that gradually appeared on Hirugami’s face as he stood at the side, watching the shorter struggle and fall into the claws of yet another of the arcade’s exploitory games.

Hoshiumi failed on the second try _and_ third try, _tsk_ ing in annoyance when the bird had shifted just a tiny bit forward, but again, was not picked up by the claws. 

He made a sound of annoyance and moved to slot yet another coin into the machine, only to feel a presence behind him and the hand hovering over the slot suddenly pushed away gently. The sound of a coin rolling into the machine met his ears, but that wasn't his coin. It was Hirugami’s.

Something warm rested itself over Hoshiumi’s hands that were grabbing onto the joystick and button. His eyes shot downwards, only to see Hirugami’s bigger hands clasped over his own and start to control the machine even before Hoshiumi was aware that the game had started.

He was frozen stiff, not daring to and unable to even move an inch. The presence behind his back had transformed into warmth as Hirugami pressed himself closer against Hoshiumi’s back, arms circling around his shorter stature to reach the controls.

And his face — his face was dangerously close to Hoshiumi’s own, the shorter being able to feel the hot exhales of breath right at his ear. 

It was only when he heard the sound of something clattering down in the machine did Hoshiumi blink out of his stupor, and realise that the seagull was no longer where he last managed to push it to, but instead it was–

Being pushed into his arms. By Hirugami, who was smiling at him through crescent-shaped eyes.

“Here. You were failing so badly I just had to help.”

“I wasn't failing! I almost got it!” He snapped back, but he hugged the stuffed toy close to his chest, pointedly ignoring the feeling of blood rushing to his face. Hirugami laughed out a _yeah yeah_ , eyes looking away to scan the place for any other signs of new equipment. 

Hoshiumi found that the tiniest, most miniscule part of him missed the feeling of Hirugami’s hand over his. His warmth, his grip, the familiar roughness of his hands that have become calloused from endless blockings and spikes and serves. It was a nice feeling.

In the poorly lit arcade, the bright luminescent glow from the claw machine lit up Hirugami’s profile, casting shadows on the side facing away, and highlighting his features that were faced towards it, painting them in a light blue glow. And for a time that was definitely not the first, the thought that Hirugami was attractive crossed Hoshiumi’s mind.

Without giving it much thought, Hoshiumi reached out to grab hold of the hands that were hanging limply by Hirugami’s side. This got his attention, making him turn to the shorter in surprise, his hands tensing up. 

Hoshiumi tightened his grip on them should Hirugami try to run away, and took a deep breath.

“Sachirou.” He started softly, bringing his eyes up to meet hirugami’s gaze. “You brought me out to make up for the date, but. I think that I might like this date with you more.”

Hirugami continued staring at him, expression blank. 

Hoshiumi felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck despite being in an air conditioned room and pressed on, wanting Sachirou to get what he was trying to say.

"I- I’m saying,” he cursed himself for stuttering, “that I'd prefer to go on a date with you than any other girl.”

Again, silence. 

“Sachirou—”

“Kourai— Kourai-kun.” The taller finally spoke, his eyes shaken out of their glassy stupor and focused on him. “I understand what you mean. I'm just, shocked. I didn't expect you to feel the same way.”

Now it was Hoshiumi’s turn to be confused. “Feel the same way...?” 

Hirugami brought their clasped hands up and tilted his head downwards to rest lightly on them. “I really.. I really like you, Kourai-kun. But I didn’t purposely set you up with that girl knowing she had a crush, I really didn’t. I just wanted you to be happy.”

Hoshiumi couldn’t see the expression that Hirugami was making, but he caught sight of his Adam's Apple bobbing.

“But I might have taken advantage of this situation and treated it like we were going on a date when I was really supposed to be cheering you up. I'm sorry.”

Hoshiumi frowned. 

“Why are you sorry?” He pulled their hands down, wanting to be able to look at Hirugami straight in the eyes. “ I just said that I want to date you.”

Hirugami’s head shot up upon hearing this, wide eyes staring at Hoshiumi in shock. “You did?”

Under the other boy’s gaze he felt himself blushing once again, but held the eye contact determinedly. “Kind of. Not really. But I want to.” 

He felt Hirugami’s hands shift in where they’re clasped by his, moving them in such a way to press their palms flush against one another and slowly interlink their fingers.

Again, he raised them up near his face, but this time it’s Hirugami’s lips that they come into contact with, feeling the boy leave a kiss on one of his knuckles.

He exhales out over them, gaze shifting to meet Hoshiumi’s.

“I'd love to date you, Kourai-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about haikyuu [here](https://twitter.com/kouraing)  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
